Wedge son of a prime
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Elita one was in her and her husband Optimus' home. He was there a couple of months ago. They spent some time together then he had to leave to fight once more. She was so worried about him.


Prologue

 _Elita one was in her and her husband Optimus' home. He was there a couple of months ago. They spent some time together then he had to leave to fight once more. She was so worried about him._

 _Today Elita came back from the doctor she got some news that changed her life forever. She was pregnant with her and Optimus' child. She knew she had to tell him. She called Autobot headquarters she knew he would be there._

 _"Yes?" the receptionist said._

 _"I need to talk to my husband Optimus prime." she said._

 _"Why?" the receptionist asked._

 _"I got some news to tell him it's important!" Elita said._

 _"Okay give me a second." the receptionist said._

 _Optimus came onto the line. "What is it darling?' Optimus asked._

 _"I have something to tell you." she said._

 _"What do you have to tell me?" he asked._

 _"We're going to have a sparkling." she said._

 _"WHAT?!" he said._

 _"You're going to be a father." she said._

 _"This is incredible!" Optimus said._

 _Ultra Magnus came over. "What's going on Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Oh hello Elita." he said._

 _"We have some good news for you Ultra Magnus." Elita said._

 _"What?" Ultra Magnus asked._

 _"Optimus and I are having a sparkling." Elita said._

 _Ultra Magnus' jaw dropped. "You mean I'm going to be an uncle?" Ultra Magnus asked._

 _Elita nodded and smiled._

 _"This is the best news ever." Ultra Magnus said._

 _Optimus came back to his home to help Elita and take care of her. Ultra Magnus came to assist his brother._

 _Elita was doing well her middle was becoming nice and round._

 _Today a lot was going on. Elita was 2 and 1/2 weeks from her due date. Elita was doing good job taking care of herself. She didn't smoke, and didn't drink she stayed away from all the stuff she had to stay a way from._

 _But what was about to happen was was shocking. Elita was busy reading a she felt a sharp pain. "AH!" she said._

 _Optimus ran to her. "Elita what's wrong?" he asked._

 _Elita started to panic. "I think the sparkling's coming!" she said._

 _"What?!" Ultra Magnus said._

 _"Your not due for for 2 and 1/2 weeks." Optimus said._

 _Elita groaned and took in a sharp breath. "Tell that to the sparkling." she said._

 _"We need to get her to the hospital maybe they can stop it." Ultra Magnus said._

 _Optimus and Ultra Magnus helped Elita to the car. Then we she almost got in her transmission fluids broke. "Not good." Elita said._

 _"Oh man." Optimus said._

 _They drove to the hospital. Now not to stop labor but so Elita can give birth._

 _Once at the hospital Elita's doctor came. "Don't worry Elita this happens to many mothers." he said._

 _Now it was time to deliver the sparkling. After a couple of hours a healthy boy sparkling was born. "He came a little early but he is very_ _healthy full term sparkling." the doctor said. He explained sparkling that are born two weeks and half from there due date are also full term._

 _"What should we name him?" Optimus asked._

 _"I was thinking Wedge." Elita said._

 _"I like it." Optimus said._

 _Ultra Magnus was cooing over the sparkling. "Isn't he cute?" Optimus asked._

 _"Yes very small." Elita said._

 _"I meant my brother." Optimus said._

 _Elita saw how Ultra Magnus was cooing over little Wedge._

 _"Ultra Magnus would you like to hold your nephew?" Elita asked._

 _"Sure," Ultra Magnus said._

 _He sat down and cuddled his little nephew Wedge. "You are so cute and sweet." Ultra Magnus said. "I love you my dear little nephew." he said._

 _Wedge looked up at him. He squeezed Ultra Magnus' finger. "You like your uncle Ultra Magnus don't you?" Ultra Magnus asked._

 _Wedge yawned cutely as if to say yes._

 _"Okay it's time to let mother and child rest." the doctor said._

 _After a couple of months Wedge began to grow. He was a very healthy and bright sparkling._

 _Optimus and Ultra Magnus had to go. After they left the Predacons attacked Optimus' home._

 _Elita placed Wedge in an escape pod it launch and Elita allowed the Predacons to attack her to protect her child. Optimus cradled his injured wife asking where his son was. She said probably at Autobot HQ or some where else on Cybertron. Elita died in his arms._

 _Optimus began to search for his child but was force to quit by HQ._

 _Wedge began to grow into a fine a Autobot at the orphanage. Wedge was rejected by several adopters. Wedge graduated early from school at the age of 7. He went to college and met Hightower, Grimlock and Heavyload they were studying to be architectural builders and engineers. Wedge proved to be smarter than them._

 _They began to work as a team. They discovered they combine. They graduated early and became the build team. They became part of the Autobots on earth._

 _Now our story can begin._


End file.
